Eternally Yours
by LilDegrassiPrince
Summary: It's a new school year and Emma and Sean are still separated, dating other people. But when a school project pairs the dynamic duo together, more than a few fireworks spark from the situation. Emma and Sean soon learn that they have an eternal connection
1. The Assignment

Eternally Yours

It's a new school year and Sean has been dating Ellie for some time now. Emma still hates Sean because he broke her heart by dumping her and for stealing Mr. Simpson's lab top. Even though Sean admitted the truth to Mr. Simpson, she still resents him. Meanwhile, Sean has moved on with Ellie.

Sean: You know, it's not as easy as you think living by yourself.

Ellie: Yeah, I know. I try to come over as much as possible.

Sean: (smiles) Yeah, I know. And those are the best times ever.

(Emma walks by and makes eye contact with Sean. Sean gives her a weird look and Ellie just looks at the two of them)

Ellie: Sean???

Sean: Huh? Oh yeah. You were saying something?

Ellie: Nothing. Nothing at all.

(In Ms. Kwan's class)

Manny: Hey, Emma. How are things with you and Chris?

Emma: Nothing. There is no me and Chris. That little fling last year dwindled to nothing.

Manny: Have you ever wondered if he was a rebound from your breakup with –

Emma: (raises a hand and interrupts) Manny! Don't say it! Don't even say his name.

(Manny just looks at her and wonders why she still hates Sean as he walks to his desk)

Ms. Kwan: Okay class, settle down. Today, I'm going to pair you all up for the project that I've been talking about over the pass couple of days. Actually, you're going to draw names so when I come by your desk, reach into the bad and pull out a strip of paper. Remember that the project has to do with child development. You and your partner are married and I will be handing out further instructions as we go along.

(When Ms. Kwan passes Sean, he reaches in and picks out a name. His eyes bug out really wide and he slams his fist on his desk.)

Manny: I wonder what's his problem.

Emma: Don't know and I don't care.

(Sean walks up to Emma and hands her his slip of paper with her name on it)

Sean: (in a tired sort of voice) Umm . . . I guess we're partners.

Emma: WHAT? Are you KIDDING ME?

Sean: Look, I don't like anymore than you do. Let's just . . . try to make the best of it.

Emma: Yeah, easy for you to say.

(She stomps over to Ms. Kwan's desk)

Emma: Ms. Kwan, I can't work with my partner.

Ms. Kwan: Sorry, Emma. The point of the project is to promote classmate interaction.

Emma: But –

Ms. Kwan: No buts. No changing partners. I'm sure you and Sean can work together.

Emma: (under her breath as Ms. Kwan walks off) Easy for you to say. He didn't break your heart.


	2. Nothings the Matter

PART 2

Sean hesitantly walks up to Emma at her locker. He's weary because the last time he was at her locker, he slammed it hard.

Sean: Hey, Emma . . . about the project . . . .

Emma: What about it? I'm actually surprised that you want to work.

Sean: Look! I just want to get the project done.

Emma: Oh really? Did you want to get the project done when you were stealing stuff around Degrassi? Like my dad's lab top?

Sean: I've apologized fro that. (He glances around and then looks back at her) Mr. Simpson forgave me, why can't you?

Emma: (shocked and almost chokes over her words) Me? Forgive you? (Sean raises an eyebrow and looks at her) For what Sean? For you stealing my dad's lab top or for you breaking my -

(She suddenly stops and lowers her head, not able to finish her thoughts)

Sean:(In a less mean voice) Me breaking your what?

Emma: (closes her locker) Nothing. It didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now. (Sean realizes what she was going to say and purses his lips together, ashamed that he hurt her so badly)

Sean: Emma, I -

Emma: (interrupts) About the project. Meet me at my house at 4. And don't be late. (She looks him in the eyes and they hold each other gazes for a good minute and then Emma stomps off, leaving Sean to savor the moment)

Ellie: (Walking up to him and slips her arm around him in a cozy sort of way) Hey, Sean, I -

Sean: (gently removes her hands from around him and rolls his eyes) Not now, Ellie.

Ellie: Huh? What was that spat about?

Sean: (looking after Emma walking down the hall) It was nothing.

(Ellie shakes her head, beginning to realize that he has an eternal connection to Emma, one that can never be broken)


	3. Baby Jack Blues

PART 3

BABY JACK BLUES

Sean made sure to leave his house a ½ hour before 4. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but for some reason, he wanted to be on time and even went as far as to change clothes into a clean red hoodie and a gray short sleeve shirt. He rang the doorbell to the Simpson home and Mrs. Nelson answered it, holding Baby Jack on one hip and trying to balance a large frying pan in the other.

Mrs. Nelson: Hi. Umm, Sean, could you hold Baby Jack for a second?

Sean: (alarmed) Me? Umm . . .where's Emma?

Mrs. Nelson: She'll be done in a sec. (She hands the baby over to Sean who takes him and holds him funny at arms length. He'd never been around babies that much, but Mrs. Nelson didn't seem to notice because she just walked off towards the kitchen.

The baby looked up at Sean and smiled as Sean pulled him a little closer to him, getting the hang of it. A sudden noise erupted and Emma suddenly appeared by the stairs. The noise caused Sean to jump and he sort of let go of Baby Jack, but he quickly caught him and held him close.

Emma: Sean! What are you doing?! (She walks over and snatches her little brother from him.) Huh? You wanna steal him too?

Sean: I was just – just holdin' him. Your, ah, mom told me –

Emma: Just leave him alone.

Ms. Nelson came into the room and took Baby Jack into the kitchen with her and Emma and Sean began on their project. For the most part, they argued about their "marriage."

Sean: If we were married, I wouldn't want you to work!

Emma: Oh, so I can't have a successful career?

Sean: Why do you always have to make things so difficult? Who would take care of the kids?

Emma: We don't even know if we have kids! I haven't checked the project sheet yet!

Mrs. Nelson: Hey, hey. Quiet down you two! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were married for real.

(Emma, sitting on the couch looks down at Sean who's sitting on the floor. They stare at each other and then turn away. Meanwhile, Baby Jack is crawling on the floor with a baby cup full of juice. He crawls over to Sean and tries to stand up with his baby cup outstretched. He stumbles, like any normal baby, and the cup of juice falls on Sean and his hoodie. Sean stands up and Emma stands by him.)

Mrs. Nelson: (walking over to them) Oh gosh. Sean, I am so sorry. Jack, why'd you do that?

Sean: (wiping off his hoodie) It's okay, Mrs. Nelson. Really, it's okay.

Mrs. Nelson: Honestly, Sean. Why don't you just take that off and I can pop it in the washer.

Sean: No, really –

Mrs. Nelson: No, I insist. It'll only take a little while.

(Sean looks at Emma and they both look at Baby Jack who is smiling. Awkwardly looking at Emma, Sean peeled off his red hoodie to reveal a gray shirt that cut off around his shoulders, revealing is muscled arms. Emma looked at him for a moment in admiration, but then looked away when Sean met her gaze.)

Mrs. Nelson: Hey, you guys have been working for a while now on your marriage project. Why don't you take a break while I pop this into the washer?

Emma: Mom, we really need –

Mrs. Nelson: – to keep working, I know. But you were saying something about having

kids for the project and while I hope that doesn't become a reality anytime soon, this would be a really good chance for you two to practice.

Emma: Practice what?

Mrs. Nelson: Take Baby Jack for a walk in his stroller.

Sean: What?

Emma: Together?

Mrs. Nelson: Of course together. Unless you're single parents.

(Emma and Sean looked at each other sheepishly. Sean knows that Emma doesn't want to do anything with him so he tries to come up with an excuse.)

Sean: Um, I don't know a lot about babies.

Mrs. Nelson: That's okay. Emma will teach you. (Emma raises her eyebrows like "I will" but her mom simply nods, knowing that her daughter needs to get over her hatred for Sean.)


	4. Shadows of Doubt

CHAPTER 4

SHADOWS OF DOUBT

Emma strapped Baby Jack into his stroller and picked up his baby bag. With Sean's help, Mrs. Nelson pulled the stroller through the door and onto the sidewalk. Emma picked up the packet of papers for their project and walked next to Sean, who was pushing the stroller. As they walked, neither of them spoke, but Sean was the first to break the silence.

Sean: So . . . um, nice weather today.

Emma: The weather's about as nice as you are.

Sean: Why you always have to be like that?

Emma: Like what? A babysitter? A nurse?

Sean: You're just . . . uptight.

Emma: Gees, Sean, I wonder why? I've heard that one before. Maybe you gave me a reason.

Sean: I was – look. I was just trying to talk.

Emma: Really? Is that all? (She stopped) Then next time, don't try.

How am I ever going to get through this project? Sean wondered as he focused all of his attention on pushing the stroller.

Ashley: El, where are we going?

They were walking down the sidewalk of Degrassi Street. Ellie hadn't told Ashley anything over the phone. She jus sounded really desperate and told her to meet her there.

Ellie: Isn't this Emma Nelson's street? (They were walking so fast, it could have been mistaken for a run and Ashley had trouble keeping up.)

Ashley: Emma Nelson? What does she have to with this?

Ellie: (dumbstruck) Nothing. I –I mean everything. I – I just don't know. (She abruptly stops walking and her face is flushed.)

Ashley: Okay, okay. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning. What's going on?

Ellie: Okay, it's about Sean and –

Ashley: Sean? Are you two having problems?

Ellie: Yes – I mean no – I mean. Hmmm, I dunno. He has this project with Emma, you

know, his ex. And he's been acting strange lately.

Ashley: So, you're going over Emma's house to . . . .

Ellie: That's just it. I don't know. My brain's telling me one thing, but my –

Ashley: – Heart is telling you another? I know the feeling.

Ellie: (sighs) The next thing I know, I'm on the phone with you and my feet are walking out the door. I just don't know what to do.

Ashley: Well, have you tried talking to him? Maybe this is all in your head.

Ellie: He said that nothings the matter. I was thinking about what happened between you and Craig and –

Ashley: Wait a minute, El. I don't know if you should be comparing my experiences with yours. I mean, Craig treated me like dirt and Manny was willing to . . . to be with him. I don't think Emma's like that.

Ellie: She's best friends with Manny. There two peas in a pod. Like glue. What should I do?

Ashley: Considering my experiences with Jimmy and Craig, I'm not the best person to be giving advice. But –

Ellie: Do you think I'm overreacting?

Ashley: Not in the least. If you have your suspicions . . . but then again, I dunno. Maybe you should wait before you do anything. Talk to Sean. Maybe –

Ellie patted Ashley on the shoulder and they both stared straight ahead. Ashley's eyes bugged out and Ellie's mouth dropped open so she covered it with her hand. Both girls were shocked and surprised because they saw Emma and Sean walking down a sidewalk.

Ellie felt a pit in her stomach tighten for some reason.

It wasn't because Emma and Sean were looking cozy together.

And it wasn't because Sean was pushing a stroller with a baby in it with Emma by his side.

In Ellie's eyes, they looked like the perfect family, and there was definitely no room for her.


	5. Like We Used to Be

PART 5

LIKE WE USED TO BE

Sean was holding Baby Jack and tickling him. The baby grinned and laughed and Emma couldn't help, but to smile at Sean in open admiration.

[i]He knows more about babies than he lets on,[/i] Emma thought as she pushed the stroller.

Emma: So. . . like, for the project, what are we supposed to do for living arrangements? An apartment or house?

Sean: Definitely a house. Who wants to live in an apartment?

Emma: I completely agree. Finally, something that we can both agree on. (She gave the tiniest hint of a smile and Sean looked at her and smiled at her. When he looked at her, Emma quickly looked away.)

They continued to walk in silence and Sean continued to play and make funny faces at Baby Jack. Emma pushed the stroller with one hand and held the packet of papers with the other. Suddenly, a gush of wind swooped down on them and the packet of papers flew out of her hands and onto the ground. Furiously, Emma bent down and started picking up the papers and Sean put Baby Jack on the sidewalk and started helping Emma. There was one piece of paper between them and when they both moved to get it, their hands met briefly. Emma's hand unwillingly lingered on top of Sean's longer than she wanted to. They looked up at each other and held each others gaze for a long while, but then Emma removed her hand.

Emma: Um. . . thanks for helping with the papers.

Sean: (shuffled around a bit) Yeah, um, no problem.

Emma: C'mon, Baby Jack, (she said, trying to link hands with Baby Jack, but then he started crying again. With all the papers in her hands, it was hard for her to pick him up.)

Sean: Here, I got it.

(He said as he swooped Baby Jack in his arms and shooed him quietly. To Emma's growing surprise, her baby brother quieted down, and she looked less than happy.)

When they walked into the house, Sean pulled the stroller into the house and then followed Emma into the living room.

Mrs. Nelson: Have fun?

(Emma and Sean looked at each other and shrugged.)

Sean: Ah, sure. I'd better go.

Mrs. Nelson: Thanks for helping with Baby Jack, Sean. You were really good with him. And good luck with you guys project.

Sean: (cracks a smile) Thanks.

(He stands there uncomfortably, wondering if he should let himself out. Emma purposely looks in the other direction. Her mom nudged her.)

Mrs. Nelson: Emma, don't be rude. Show him to the door.

(Sean put his hands in his pockets as Emma grudgingly stood up. They walked to the door in silence and then stood on the porch. Emma crossed her arms and Sean looked around uncomfortably.)

Emma: (meanly) Well, bye!

Sean: Wait! (Emma looked shocked and even Sean looked shocked at himself.) I mean, um, when are we going to finish the project? Tomorrow?

Emma: No.

Sean: Okay, then when?

Emma: Why do you care? It's not like you'd wanna be married to me anyways? Besides don't you have more stuff to steal around school.

Sean: Oh, don't even start with me. I (he worked hard to keep his temper in tact.) Look, I just do, okay? (he said lamely) I need to get good grades to keep up my student welfare.

Emma: Student wel - (She abruptly stopped. Although she was curious about what he was talking about, she dind't want to give in to Sean's charm. She shook the feeling off, mad at herself for admitting that Sean still HAD a charm over her.) Well, then good luck.

(And she walked back into her house, leaving Sean on her front porch by himself. Rolling his eyes, he started walking home, his bear arms twigging in the semi-warm air)

Mrs. Nelson: Emma! Oh dear, is Sean gone yet?

Emma: Why?

Nrs. Nelson: (she held up his neatly folded hoodie) He forgot his sweatshirt. Here, go run it to him!

(Emma snatched the hoodie from her mother and ran out of the door.)

Emma: Sean! Sean! (she urgently called)

Sean: Come to apologize?

Emma: (taken aback) Apologize? You should be apologizing to me for -

Sean: For what?

Emma: (she looked into his eyes and saw the tiniest glimmer of sincerity) Nothing. Look, here's your hoodie my mom washed for you. You left it behind.

Sean: Um, thanks for bringing it to me.

Emma: Yeah. (Noticing a hair or something on his face) Umm. . .

Sean: What?

Emma: You have something on your face. (Sean tried to wipe it off, but he misses it)

Emma: (against her better judgment) Here, let me. (She softly touched his face and removed the hair. Her hand lingered there and she didn't know why. Sean noticed it, but did nothing to remove it as he was reminded of all the thing he liked about her - her warm attitude, her smell. Likewise, Emma was reminded of Sean showing her the fun side to life. Sean put his hand over Emma's and the two of them stared into each others eyes. Sean leaned in slowly as though he was about to kiss her, but Emma pulled away.)

Sean: Emma, I -

Emma: I should go.

And she turned away and walked slowly to her house, wishing that she'd done nothing of the sort.


	6. To Dream About You

PART 6

TO DREAM ABOUT YOU

Sean: Emma, could we talk?

Emma: If it's about the project, can we do this another time? I'm busy.

Sean: (quickly) No. It's not the project. It's about . . . you and me.

Emma: (raising an eyebrow) Please, Sean. Be serious. There is no you and me and you know it. You messed that up a long time ago.

Sean: I know, but . . . well, I miss you, Em. Okay? It hasn't been easy for me either and I know you miss me too.

Emma: Sean –

He gently put two fingers on her lips and that sent tingles of fireworks down Emma's spine.

Sean: Don't anything because I know you feel the same way. Emma. . . . I think I'm in love with you.

Emma stubbornly beamed. He'd finally said the words that she'd longed for him to say since the first time she laid eyes on him. Furiously, she leapt forward and pressed her lips against his . . . .

Emma woke with a start. She sat up in her bed as sweat dripped down her pale face. Each breath she took quickened with every beat of heart, pounding inside of her as if it would explode.

It was only a dream, she thought. But why'd she have it? And why was Sean – of all people – the guy she was dreaming about?

Was fate trying to tell her that she had some unresolved feelings for him? No, it couldn't be. It was true that Sean had broke her heart, but she'd had time to mind the pieces back together. Besides, it couldn't be. Sean had hurt her and she wasn't about to walk down that road with him again. But how long could she lie – and pretend that there was nothing between them? How long could she resist his charm?

Emma pushed these weary thoughts to the furthest corners of her mind as she sank back in her bed. She drew the covers closer to her as her mind flooded with a million questions.

The only problem was that she didn't have an answer to a single one of them.


	7. Calling For You

PART 7

CALLING FOR YOU

The next day at school proved to be a challenge for Ms. Emma Nelson. No matter how hard she tried to pay attention in class, her thoughts kept dwelling on the strange dream she had the previous night.

It was funny how she called it a strange dream. Strange implied that it was either foreign or weird of her to dream about Sean, as if she wasn't accustomed to it. When she and Sean had been dating, she dreamed about him all the time – whisking her away to a romantic dinner for just the two of them or picking the darkest corner in the movie theater where they could make out.

At the time, the dreams were cute and a constant reminder of her growing feelings for Sean. But that had been months ago, almost a year even since their brutal breakup. She was pass Sean now. She'd even dated Chris for a little while – mostly to prove to herself that she was over Sean – but it still happened and she still dated Chris. Why now, of all times, was she dreaming about Sean? Was it because he was dating Ellie? Emma had to admit to herself that she did catch Sean near tears at the end of last year, but that was something about him moving. At least, that was the gossip that Paige told her.

He never cried over me like that, she found herself thinking at the time as she continued walking down the halls of Degrassi.

"Emma, what in the world are you thinking about?" Manny asked her.

Emma took a double take. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes and you haven't said a word," Manny continued, as she took a seat Mrs. Kwan's homeroom. "Were you thinking about . . . . him?"

Emma screwed up her face into a frown. "Who's him?"

"You know. His name begins with an S and ends with a N. Sean."

"Me? Thinking about Sean? Are you crazy?" Emma fumed. "I wasn't thinking about him," she lied. "And why would I be? I have better things to think about then to dwell on some guy that stole my step dad's lap top."

"Umm hmm," Manny muttered, unconvinced.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that I don't believe you. You were mumbling his name a few seconds ago here and I just thought . . ." Manny's voice trailed off.

Emma arched her eyebrows. "Just thought what?"

Manny shrugged. "I just thought you two were getting back together or something. I dunno."

Emma bounced to her feet. "Manny, you take that back right now! How could you even suggest something like that!"

"Well, I –"

"And I DID NOT mutter his name! And I WAS NOT thinking about him!" Emma was fuming now. Manny was surprised that she didn't see steam coming out of the girl's ears.

"Emma, look –"

"No, Manny, you look! I do not, repeat DO NOT like Sean! Okay, get it through that thick head of yours! There is no getting back together with him!" Her voice was rising now and people were beginning to look at her strangely.

"C'mon Em, calm down. Just take a deep breath, okay? I-I was wrong. There is nothing between you and Sean," Manny said soothingly, her voice low. "I didn't mean anything by it. Everything between you two were in the past."

"You got that right," Emma said as she sat down. She worriedly put her head in her hands.

"But, um, Emma," Manny said in a hoarse voice. "I just have one question to ask you."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"If you're truly over Sean, then why did you just blow up like that? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in denial."

Emma looked from Manny to the floor. She didn't want her friend to look in her eyes and notice the confusion. Emma asked herself the same question, and much like her dream, she couldn't come up with an answer.

"You have something on your face," Emma had told him.

"What?" Sean asked her as he tried to wipe something off of is face, but missed.

"Here, let me," Emma had said and then moved to touch his rosy cheeks. Her soft, delicate hands felt good and it felt good, to have her touch him and even be nice to him for a change. The moment was cute and something Sean had missed about her, more than he had thought . . . . .

"Sean?"

The boy blinked his eyes and stared into the eyes of Ellie and he was momentarily reminded that _she_ was his girlfriend, _not_ Emma.

"Umm, hey," he said uneasily.

"Funny," Ellie said, her voice tight as the two walked the halls. "I've been trying to talk to you, but you seemed lost in your thoughts."

"Me? Lost?" He croaked a smile. "Never. Not with you around."

Ellie simply looked at him strangely. "That's another funny thing because I could have sworn that I heard you say . . . "

"Say what?"

"Emma."

Sean gasped and stared at her. His mind was racing? Had he really said her name aloud in front of his girlfriend?

_Now how I am going to smooth things over_, he thought.

"Ellie, you must have heard wrong. Why would I be talking about her?"

"I dunno. You tell me. Were you thinking about her?"

"No, of course not," Sean lied quickly to cover his tracks. The last thing he'd ever wanted was for Ellie to know that he was thinking about . . . her. "C'mon. I have you. Why would I be thinking about her?"

Ellie shrugged. "Well, you two have been working on that project together and I saw you –"

"Huh? You saw what?"

But Ellie was reluctant to say.

"C'mon, El. Tell me."

"Ash and I saw you and Emma walking with her baby brother. And you too seemed. . . . Close," Ellie muttered.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you saw us together? Were you spying on me?"

"Well, no. I mean not really. I mean –"

"Not really? What does that mean?"

"Well, I wanted to know . . . so I sorta, you know."

"Ellie, you're not making any sense. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why were you spying on me?"

"Look, let's just forget about this, okay?" Ellie said. "I never said anything and you never thought anything? Okay?"

"Fine. You're the one that said something," Sean replied. "Look, I gotta do something with this project. I'll talk to ya later."

Ellie waited for Sean to kiss her like he usually did when they parted ways, but Sean simply walked in the opposite direction, leaving Ellie more unnerved now than ever before.

Emma ceased all ties with Sean and the project for the rest of the week and it was unfortunate. Their due date was fast approaching and they had barely done anything worthwhile for their project for Mrs. Kwan's English class.

Sean really didn't want to communicate with Emma either, but his grade was on the line. And he needed good grades to continue getting student welfare. Unlike Emma, he couldn't afford failing another project. He was barely passing Kwan's class as it was.

So one day after school, he worked up enough nerve to talk to the girl at her locker.

He decided to take a nicer approach with her. "Umm, hi, how are you?"

"Why do you care?" Emma said harshly, not even turning to look at him.

"Um. . . because, I do. I was just greeting you."

"Fine. Whatever."

Sean shuffled his feet around uncomfortably. "You know, the project is due in a couple of days. We don't have much time to work on it."

Again, Emma didn't look at him. "Look, Sean. If you're trying to convince that you care one way or the other about this project, forget it. I'm not buying it."

"Well, I'm not telling you this for you to buy it, Emma," Sean said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Aw, little Seanny is raising his voice?" Emma teased. "That's strange. That didn't stop you when I was a babysitter, or a nurse or a –"

"Why do you keep bringing that up? I thought we were talking about the project."

Emma looked at him for the first time as she closed her locker. "Well, I don't know what we are doing but me is going to the mall with Liberty and Manny. So sorry, maybe some other time."

Sean pursed his lips together in an even line. "See, this is just like last time. You're always too busy for me."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, for the project."

Emma started walking away with Sean at her heel. "Well, just in case you haven't notice, my life doesn't revolve around you anymore."

"Anymore? When did it ever –"

She spun around and was dangerously close to his face. "Forget it. Besides, aren't you going to run to your little girl toy Ellie?"

"Ellie? What does she –"

"Nothing," Emma said bluntly before he could get the words out. She looked at him for a moment and he stared back at her and just for that brief moment, nothing else mattered. All of the pain that Emma felt for months didn't seem to matter anymore. Likewise, all of the anger that Sean had bottled up towards her didn't seem that important anymore.

But Emma broke the moment by walking away.

"You can run all you want to, Emma," Sean said as she continued walking. "But you're going to have to face me one of these days."

And she knew that he was right.


	8. Guilty Hearts

**CHAPTER 8**

**GUILTY HEARTS**

Sean unlocked the door to his house and pushed the door open. Ellie followed him inside and sat on the couch next to Sean.

"Long day?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "My English project for Kwan's class was due three days ago and I'm still not done with it. If I keep this up, I can kiss my student welfare goodbye."

Ellie nodded her head. "Mmm hmm. Speaking of kissing, maybe this can cheer you up." She turned her head and gave Sean a quick kiss on his lips.

Sean smiled, showing his dimples. "That makes me feel a lot better, Emma."

Ellie's face stiffened. "W-what did you say?"

"I said that that makes me feel better."

Ellie was unconvinced. "I got that part, but who did you call me. I thought you called me Emma."

Sean's eyes widened as he realized his slip, but he quickly covered before she could notice. "Emma? Oh no. Not that again," he said, playfully rolling his eyes. "I didn't say Emma. I said Ellie, cuz you're my girlfriend."

"Are you sure?"

It was his turn to frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that lately you've been sort of acting strange. Ever since –" She shook her head, ignoring Ashley's advice of communication. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Sean continued to stare at her, both baffled and confused. What was she trying to say?

"Listen, I better let you get back to your project so I'm going to go."

Sean watched as she stood up and left, wondering what in the world was wrong with her. But even more importantly, he was wondering what was wrong with himself. Accidentally calling Ellie, Emma? Oh no. If there was a rule book in dating, he betted that calling your current girlfriend your ex-girlfriends name was a big no-no.

But still, he wondered even more, as he sank lower into his couch, why was this sort of thing keep happening to him? Coming up with no answeres, he stretched out on the couch and fell asleep. And even though he didn't want to admit it, Emma was on his mind.

Emma's eyes lingered on Sean a bit longer than she'd wanted to as he walked into Mrs. Kwan's class late that Friday afternoon. The weather was poor and rainy, which was a total flip flop to the way she was feeling. A cryptic smile spread across her face.

She was satisfied. She'd purposely kept from finishing her marriage project with Sean just to see him suffer. It was just unfortunate that her grade had to suffer in the process of her revenge. But she'd upheld a decent A in the class and her grade wouldn't go down too much. And she promised herself that she'd work extra hard in the future.

But now? Now was her time to wallow in her victory, her glory. She quietly kicked the air as an extra _umph_ in her _trumph_. She knew Sean oh too well. He's never recover from something like this. Undoubtedly, his grade was in the whole anyways and Emma was deviously happy – proud even – to make his grade even worse. Good news for Emma. Bad news for Sean. She was finally rid of Sean.

But fate, as it would have it, had a different plan. And Emma had to admit that she didn't see coming what happened at the end of class.

"Emma? Sean?" Mrs. Kwan's dignified voice called out. "May I speak with the two of you."

Sean glanced at Emma and she glanced at him. Neither of them really seemed to be prepared to actually face their teacher.

"Now, I thought I made it perfectly clear that this project was worth 50 percent of your grade and you two have turned in nothing," Mrs. Kwan lectured. "The project was due four days ago and neither of you have even attempted to turn in a shred of the project. I must say that I am extremely disappointed in the both of you."

Emma and Sean looked at each other sideways.

"Now Emma. You came into this project with an A, but a zero has dropped you to a C – and Sean, you're failing the class. And we unfortunately, we both know what that means."

Sean shook his head knowingly. "I've lost my student welfare."

Emma was confused. "What?"

Sean tightened his lips together and Emma saw real sadness in his eyes. "I live on my own now. Brother lives in Alberta. I need student welfare to live here." He looked at Emma and she realized how important it was for him to finish the project.

Emma lowered her head and she was overwhelmed with guilt. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. The plan was simple, short, and sweet: Make Sean's grade suffer.

But unfortunately, Emma hadn't weighed the full repercussions of her actions and more was at state that their grades, and even her revenge. Sean might be out of a house and home and it would be all her fault. She like a fool, guilty – and selfish – for even thinking of her plan.

Emma cleared her throat. "Mrs. Kwan, it's my –"

"It's my fault," Sean interrupted. "I kept Emma from finishing the assignment. It's my fault, mine alone, and I'm sorry."

Emma slowly looked at Sean in a whole new light. Had he just covered for her?

"Well, Sean, I must say that I'm disappointed to hear that," Mrs. Kwan said. "I have spoken with Mr. Simpson about this and he offered me a suggestion as to what you two can do to finish the project and do some extra work . . ."

Mrs. Kwan went on to explain that Mr. Simpson had suggested that Emma and Sean spend a day, or at least an evening, as a real couple. They would even have to use Baby Jack as a representation of a child.

When she was finished, Sean slugged his backpack over one shoulder and headed for the door with Emma at his heels.

"Sean?" Emma said in a soft, but slightly shaken voice.

He turned to face her with a frown on his face and a bandana on his head. Rain continued to pour from the sky. "Yeah?"

Looking into his eyes made Emma feel even guiltier than she already was, but she still didn't want him to see that so her eyes darted from his eyes to the floor every time she spoke. "T-that w-was a noble thing you just did. But . . . why'd you do it? Why didn't you let me tell Mrs. Kwan the truth?"

"Emma, you get good grades. I don't and everyone knows that." He shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to change that."

"This is all my fault and I'm . . . I'm sorry," Emma apologized. "If I had of –"

"Yeah, if you had of, but you didn't," Sean snapped bitterly and Emma winced at the coldness of his voice. "Just forget about it. It's over." He turned away from her and started walking.

"I didn't know about the student welfare," Emma called after him.

He stopped and turned back to face her. "Really? If you had of known, would that have changed anything?"

Emma looked at the floor. It would have made a difference, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to telling him that.

So he assumed it didn't. "Thought so." Sean turned and walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

"Wait!" Emma called after him and she raced in front of him. "I- I want to make it up. To you."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"The project doesn't have to be over. We can still finish it and Mrs. Kwan still wants us to work on it anyways."

"Is that so?" Sean said. "And when would we work on this? Huh? When you're good and ready? When you decide you actually wan to do it? Huh?"

"We could work it now. I could go to your house."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You want to go home with me?" He wasn't expecting that and he had to admit that it took him by surprise.

"Well, yeah. My house isn't an option right now." Sean's face began to soften and he actually cracked a smile, revealing his dimples that made him look cuter than a button. It always made Emma melt. . .

"I mean, I'm going with you for the project."

Sean cleared his throat. "Right, for the project."

It was silly of him to think that she'd wan to come over just because of him. Disappointment crept up on him like a dark shadow, but he was reassured by an encouraging smile from Emma. He smiled back and impulsively held out a hand. Emma took it and the tow of them walked down the hallway hand-in-hand as thunder erupted from the sky.

That seemed to jolt Emma and Sean back to reality because they immediately released each others hand. Even though the whole thing lasted no longer than a few seconds, it felt bigger than that – longer.

Emma raised an umbrella and started walking towards Sean's house.

"Cameron," Sean said to himself as Emma walked ahead of him. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

And in the pouring rain, he ran to catch up with Emma.

X


End file.
